Espionage is Good for the Broken Heart
by Champion's Court
Summary: After the Giant War, Leo went insane. Calyspo gave herself up for the seven. After Piper and Jason break up and Percy is crushed by Annabeth, they all look for an escape. They become Team Epsilon, the most effective team in all of HERO. Ten years after the war, they are called to Washington where they run into some old friends. Spy!Percy, Leo and Piper with some President!Reyna AU


**So this got in my head one day cause spies are awesome and shit like that. Anyways, this is a Percabeth story.**

**Ships: Percabeth, Jeyna, Liper and Frazel**

* * *

Ten Years Ago

It was over.

Gaea had been killed, or at least as much as an all powerful goddess could have been.

It cost a life of a Titan, several demigods, and Leo's sanity. The Argo II stood upon it's last legs, barely held together by a combination of winds, water and duct tape. Leo couldn't do anything. Everyone could tell just by looking at him that he was broken. He had been so happy when they returned to Ogygia and freed Calypso. Annabeth was wary at first, since she knew that Percy had been there once, but when she saw Leo and Calypso together, she waylaid her fears.

However, the happy, the truly happy Leo couldn't stay. Calypso had given herself for the seven and had been given a new constellation in her honor. Everyone had appreciated Zeus's honoring of her, but the damage had been done.

Leo went insane.

At the time of the actual battle, he killed monsters and giants so efficiently that the rest of the seven did little else but damage control. When the prophecy had come to pass, he laughed in the face of the final breathe and burned through everything.

When the dust had cleared, all that you could see was Leo, who, despite his happiness and joking, had finally broken and had enough of Gaea messing with him. The rest of the seven had never seen despair until they saw Leo Valdez after the war.

* * *

He was THE Hero. Not Percy. Not Jason. Not Frank. But Leo Valdez. He was hailed by Romans and Greeks alike. He, like Percy, turned down immortality. He couldn't imagine living forever. Not after what had happened to him. All he could do was work. He spent his entire day in the bunker which Chiron had allowed him to keep open despite the hostile peace treaty between the Greeks and the Romans. He spoke to no one. The only people who could even get a response from him were Piper, Percy and oddly enough, Reyna. The shared a bond of a shattered heart. The day turned to weeks, which turned to months and then years.

Oddly enough, he was the one constant in the seven. Jason and Piper broke up, resulting in a major argument between the two groups. Somehow, they had managed to part on friendly terms, Lupa and Chiron having to return their camps to their original locations. Piper then began working with him in the forges, where they helped each other try to mend their broken hearts.

But even worse, Percy and Annabeth broke up. Annabeth had been cheating on Percy with a high up in the U.S. government and went to take a job in Washington, leaving Percy, Leo and Piper at Camp Half Blood. The Percy joined them, hammering out sheets of metal for the latest projects. This was the way of the days at camp.

After a year and several news bulletins from the rest of the seven; Annabeth had broken up with the government worker but had kept her job as a chief architect in the Department of the Interior, Frank had proposed to Hazel, Jason and Reyna had gotten together; so the three had decided that they needed to move on.

Percy had talked to his dad for advice and came up with the perfect escape, espionage.

After a brief discussion, Leo and Piper had agreed to the change of pace. So, Poseiden pulled some strings and got them into a Top Secret government agency, H.E.R.O. (Hostile Enemy Reduction Organization).

* * *

Richmond, Virginia, 2023  


"Hey, Perce." Leo walked into the common room where Percy was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea as he read the morning briefing.

"Leo." Percy looked up at Leo who was pouring a cup of coffee for himself and for Piper. Leo knocked on Piper's door and turned back into the kitchen.

"So, where to today? Russia? France? Brazil?" Leo sat at the table, grabbing his usual bagel and searing it with his hand just enough for it to get a light crisp to it. He smeared cream cheese on it as he looked up.

"Washington. Something about a possible mole in the Department of the Interior." Leo took this in. He looked at Percy carefully.

"You okay?" Percy glanced up at Leo, a rare amount of emotion showing in his eyes.

"I'll take tech support for once." Leo nodded. He should be excited that he would get to be the lead in this case, but he just felt the most familiar emotion since the Giant War. Heartbreak. This time for Percy. He looked up as Piper slouched out of her room. He held her coffee out to her as she slumped into the chair next to him. She took it with a thankful grunt. After a few minutes of letting Piper wake up, Percy stood up and plugged his iPad into the projector.

"Morning, Team Epsilon. Today at 0630 AM Eastern Standard Time, we received an urgent message from the White House. President Avila believes that there is a Chinese mole in the Department of the Interior due to the Chinese knowing of plans of the Top Secret Pegasus initiative that Chief Architect, Annabeth Chase was spearheading. There is a government gala tonight at 1800 hours in Washington, D.C. Due to personal reasons, Agent Valdez and Agent McLean will be attending the gala in disguise as the Mexican Head of the Interior, Luis Santiago, and his wife, Rosa, while I am in charge of overwatch. Since this is a government building and event, I will be in control of all security, cameras and functions of the Washington Monument. Because of this, any opposition you face is deemed a threat and you have the jurisdiction to use lethal force if necessary. You will both be assigned a government-issue Colt 1911-11. Director Minerva has notified me that you will be allowed to use your... special skill set at your jurisdiction. Now, the goal of this operation is to apprehend the mole who will most certainly be attending tonight since it is the public announcement of the Pegasus initiative. When you arrive, you will establish contact with the presenter, Ms. Chase, who will help you in identifying the mole. We will keep in touch via radio contact. Valdez, McLean, you will be your usual callsigns, Repair Boy and Beauty Queen, while I will be codename Theseus. Ms. Chase will be codename Athena." Percy finished the briefing and sat down heavily on the couch. He glanced back up.

"We leave at 1200 hours. Be ready." Leo nodded, sharing a glance with Piper.

"So it guess Reyna's President now. I'm not surprised. I guess that makes Jason First Man." Piper smiled at the comment. Jason and Reyna had gotten married five years ago. Everyone was invited to the wedding, so Percy saw Annabeth again. Despite her attempts, he wouldn't talk to her and left early. He had much more trouble getting over her since it was a bad break up while Piper and Jason just knew that it wouldn't work out, parting on good terms. She hugged Leo, who was taken by surprise. He smiled and hugged her back. She giggled.

"So we have a gala to attend, Mr. Santiago." Leo grinned back at her, though not as wide as before the war, ten years ago.

"That we do, Mrs. Santiago. It would be my pleasure to accompany you, if you would have me." Piper wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Of course, Luis. I would be delighted to attend with you." The mood was killed by Percy who groaned loudly.

"Ugh. I think I'm going to vomit. Just kiss already." Leo and Piper both flushed as deep red, not looking at each other.

"But you're never sick. Not even in Tartarus." (A.N. I'm not sure if this is true but just roll with it.) They had carefully untangled themselves as Leo shot back a reply.

"Exactly. Now go get ready and keep it quiet. I've got a headache."

* * *

"Welcome to the Gala, Mr. Santiago." The guard checked his pad and waved Leo and Piper through. Leo raised a hand to his face, making it look like he was inspecting the platinum cuff link on his wrist.

"We're in, Theseus. Proceeding to Athena."

"Negative, Repair Boy. The Keynote Address is in an hour. You will make contact thirty minutes before. Also, just in, President Avila and First Man Grace are here tonight. You will need to identify yourselves, though they know you're here and who you actually are. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves, that's Mozart, who, interestingly enough was a son of Apollo. Theseus, over and out."

Leo smiled at Piper who smiled back. She looked good. She wore almost no make up, but looked just as beautiful as her mother. She wore a midnight black dress with a slit along the left side, exposing a leg. Her hair was in a single braid that looped over her shoulder. He held out an arm, inviting her to take it.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Beauty Queen?" She looped her arm through his.

"Of course, Repair Boy."

They glided onto the dance floor, waltzing along to the music. As much as they wanted to look at each other, their extensive training had them glancing around the ballroom, identifying people. As they recognized people, they mentioned it to the other. No one really stood out until Leo noticed a tall, muscular Asian man dancing with a curly haired African American woman.

"Hey, Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"Frank's Canadian Special Forces, right?"

"Yeah, him and Hazel are in the Canadian version of HERO."

"Well, then. I believe that President Avila has some friends in Canada."

"Oh really? Well, why don't we ask her? Four o'clock, with the glass of wine."

"Let's."

They slipped off of the dance floor, heading towards the president. The tall blond man next to her noticed them and nudged her, pointing them out with a small smile on his face. As they reached the President, Leo whispered into his mic.

"Theseus, we're approaching the President. It also appears that Gem and Ares of our northern neighbors are here." Percy let out a bark of laughter that made Leo and Piper wince.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here. Remember, initiate contact with Athena in ten. Theseus out."

As he walked up to the President, he held out his hand. Reyna took it, grasping it firmly as Jason kissed Piper's hand. Then they greeted the other, Reyna and Piper hugging while Leo and Jason shared a manly bro hug.

"Valdez, McLean. Thank you for being here. We have identified three possibilities for the mole. We will get the information to Theseus who will upload the intel to your phones. Now, excuse me. I must brief our northern neighbors of this development." With that she whisked off, onto the dance floor. Jason stayed behind and eyed the two.

"You know, you two are really cute. When did you get together?" Out of all the things that Jason could have said, that was the one thing that the two weren't prepared for. They spluttered at him awkwardly when Reyna returned with Frank and Hazel. The two just glanced at Leo and Piper before rolling their eyes.

"We expect an invite to the wedding." Hazel looked at them brightly while Frank chuckled at their reaction. They were suddenly saved by Percy, whose voice emerged from the mic in their ear.

"Repair Boy, Beauty Queen. Establish contact with Athena. Also, I have been in contact with Gwen who is on overwatch for the Canadians. They will be patched into our feed after you contact Athena. Theseus out." He nodded, squeezing Piper's hand which he just realized he was holding. She squeezed back, letting him know that she got the message too.

Before they left, Piper turned and pointed at the four.

"After this, Laudisio's on main. We're gonna catch up." The others nodded and she turned back, dragging Leo behind her.

"Pipes! Professional, remember?"

"Oh."

She slowed down, looping her arm through his again.

* * *

The blond haired architect hadn't slept again. The nightmares had woken her up and she had cried for the rest of the night. Why was she so stupid? All she wanted was for him to talk to her again. To hold her. To kiss her and tell her that everything was okay. But she had lost that privilege. The last ten years had been hell for her. All because of her stupid mother and her stupid ambition. When she got a report from President Reyna, she hadn't dared hope that she might see him again. She knew that he was in the team that had been assigned to the mole hunt, but she wasn't surprised when instead of her former best friend, boyfriend and person that she trusted more than herself, Leo and Piper had shown up, disguised as a Mexican government official and his wife. They looked good. Leo had grown taller, making him look more mature though he still had the same mischievous look in his eyes that he had before. Piper, wow, Piper. She looked good was an understatement. It was like Aphrodite had decided that she wanted to become mortal and of Cherokee decent. But the most impressive thing was that she wasn't wearing any make up. She was just naturally beautiful.

They had given her a small mic and earbud, told her that she was codename Athena and showed her the three suspects. She slipped in the earbud and was greeted with a large amount of static. She winced at first, the noise worsening her headache, but stopped when she heard the voice coming from it. It was him. She caught her breath, tears coming to her eyes. He spoke to her.

"Athena, keep it together. Repair Boy and Beauty Queen will take care of the mole. Ares and Gem are here too." She found her voice.

"Ares and Gem?"

"Frank and Hazel; Canadian Special Forces. Now focus up. You've still the Keynote Address. I'll see you later, after this issue of the mole has been cleared up. Theseus out."

She felt a tear run down her cheek and felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Piper, her eyes teared up as well.

"It's okay. We'll find you after the Keynote Address." She gave her an awkward hug. Leo patted her arm in a comforting manner.

"We need to get a vantage point. Gem and Ares are on ground patrol." Leo grinned at her before pulling Piper along.

"Good luck."

"You too, Chase."

* * *

The elevator doors opened silently in front of the Hispanic spy and his 'date', a beautiful Cherokee woman. They stepped forward into the lift. The doors slid closed.

"Theseus, we're in the lift. Check the upper floors for threats."

"Alright." There was a brief pause as he tapped on the keyboard. "Okay, all the floors are clear apart from the top floor wh-" The radio feed ended.

"Theseus? Theseus, come in." Static filled the air as single, unintelligible words came out of the radios.

"Shit. We're in the dark." Leo swore silently.

"We should still check the top floor."

"Agreed."

"Safeties off."

"You got it, Beauty Queen."

The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor. There was a shuffling sound outside in the corridor. Leo gasped.

"Cover!" They slammed into the sides of the elevator as a gunshot rang through the hallway, tearing through the door.

"Goddamnit, that was loud! Would they be able to hear that?" Piper yelled out.

"No! The average thickness of the floors and the distance from the lobby would nullify all sounds but those above 160 decibels!"

"What does that mean?!"

"A jet could take off up here and they wouldn't have a clue!"

"How in the hell do you know this?!"

"Does something about being a son of Hephaestus not make sense?!" Leo summoned a ball of fire with a grin as Piper glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a plan to go with that fireball?"

"Yep! This beauty took me ages to master. Close your eyes." With that, he threw the sparking fireball out of the elevator. The men that had fired upon them yelled something in Chinese as the ball pulsed with light, effectively blinding them.

"Now!" Leo pulled his gun out of the holster and turned the corner, looking for any other hostiles, Piper behind him. As he scanned the corridor, he heard a clicking from behind him. Piper was handcuffing the men.

"Clear! And good thinking." Piper smiled at him again, the simple gesture sent tingles through him. He wished that would stop. What about not wanting to fall in love did his body not understand? It was nothing against Piper or anyone else, but he didn't want to open up again. He didn't want to destroy Greece again. But these feelings had not gone away. Even after seven years of living with Piper. A small touch snapped him out of his reverie.

"Leo? We need to go. We've got five minutes." He let her drag him to the balcony that overlooked the lobby, her touch burning him more than his powers ever had. He shook his head. _No. Not now. But- OKAY! DAMNIT! FINE! I LOVE HER! NOW STOP. _He pulled out two pairs of binoculars, handing one to Piper.

"Radio transmission is down. We'll need a way to let them know our suspicions if-" A sudden scuffle caused Piper to break off her sentence. He saw a dark skinned woman take down a man who had a tattoo on the back of his neck. Frank, who was standing next to her grabbed the man in a pressure point and quickly took his hand off as the man slumped. He glanced up at the balcony that Leo and Piper were concealed in and quickly nodded.

"Well, that was fast. We didn't even do anything." Leo complained. Piper giggled. Leo realized why.

"Oh, come on Pipes, it's not even that suggestive!" Piper just laughed even louder at him. Leo rolled his eyes as Piper let out a little snort. She froze, turning bright red. He laughed at her discomfort, causing her to tackle him. He grunted as he fell to the ground. Piper landed on him in a rather compromising position. His eyes flew open. This time Piper laughed at him. He managed to grin weakly back at her. She leaned over him, her chocolate brown hair landing on his face and tickling him.

Without knowing what happened, the two found themselves rolling around on the ground. They were laughing for some reason. Suddenly, they started leaning in. Leo's mind had finally given up. As he met her lips with his, he tasted the chocolate cake that she had eaten before they ran into Reyna and Jason. They started laughing again, sending vibrations into each other's lips.

Suddenly, a small voice spoke.

"So... We're invited to the wedding, right?" They broke apart, looking up at the President of the United States. She had a small smile on her lips, which for her was basically a massive grin. Jason stood behind her, trying to not laugh.

* * *

Percy sat at a table at Laudiso's, looking at the menu. The waiter walked up and asked for his drink order.

"A bottle of the '45 Cabernet Blanc from Florence, please."

"We don't have that sir."

"Shut up, Mr. D. Why are you even here? It's not really a party."

"How could you tell it was me? Was it the purple uniform?"

"Among other things. Plus it was safe to assume since Athena is at the table over there talking to my father." The two gods grunted in frustration. They walked up as Dionysus pulled a bottle of wine out of thin air. He set it down as the two sat at the table.

"It's been ten years. What's next? Did Chaos rise? For I'm assuming that you need my help. It's rather common." His father looked at Athena.

"Told you that's what he'd say."

"Shut up." Percy sighed. An already stressful night was just going to get worse. Nothing like having two bickering gods at your table.

"What. Do. You. Want? Otherwise leave, I don't need you two tonight." Athena glared at him.

"YOU DARE-"

"Yes, I do. What will you do? Kill me? Of course not. You wouldn't be able to. I'm your top agent. And yes, I know that you are behind HERO. So, spare me. What do you want?" Athena looked livid. Poseiden rolled his eyes.

"We're here on other business. The kind with which we have little to no experience. Parenting." Percy was so surprised that he didn't know what to say.

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it but I must tell you. Annabeth needs you." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. She's fine without me."

"No, she's not. She hasn't smiled since she got the job in Washington. Though why not is beside me. It's a great job. That's why I told her to take it." Percy lowered his voice to a deadly level.

"Told her to take it?" Athena didn't notice. Sometimes she was pretty daft for being the wisdom goddess.

"Yes. It took a lot of persuasion to do so, too. She didn't want to leave the camp." Percy couldn't believe it.

"You made my girlfriend leave for some stupid job? ARE YOU INSANE? WHY WOULD YOU MAKE HER DO SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T WANT TO? BY THE WAY, ALL YOU DID WAS COMPLETELY BREAK ME. I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO LOOK AT THE PERSON WHO I OWE MY LIFE TO, JUST BECAUSE OF A STUPID JOB THAT YOU MADE HER TAKE?"

"Well it does sound worse when you put it like that."

"OH REALLY? MIGHT YOU NOW THINK OF SOMETHING OTHER THAN YOUR AMBITION WHEN IT COMES TO YOUR OWN KIDS? MAYBE, LIKE, THEIR FEELINGS?"

"You're one to take about her feelings. You shunned her for the last ten years."

"THAT WAS BEFORE I LEARNED THAT HER CRAZY MOM BLACKMAILED HER INTO A JOB."

"It wasn't blackmail! All I did was threaten to disown her. And kill you. And Grover. Oh. That might actually be blackmail. Huh."

"WELL, NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" The front door opened, revealing Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Reyna, Jason and Annabeth. They were laughing about something and Leo and Piper were holding hands. They stopped when they saw Percy yelling at a goddess while his dad looked on in amusement. They didn't notice the newcomers.

"Oh, boo hoo. I bet your married or one of those playboys." Percy somehow managed to calm down a bit.

"You know for a fact that I'm not married. And I haven't been able to look at another woman since. You know why? Because I love her! And no matter what insane things you do, I always will." Annabeth let out a little gasp.

"P-Percy?" The arguing duo and Poseidon looked up in surprise. Athena paled as Annabeth recognized her and shot her a glare. Along with Percy (which she hated to admit) Annabeth was one of the few demigods that actually scared her. It didn't help that the other three; Leo, Reyna and Jason were behind her looking confused. Percy let out a strangled gasp.

"Annabeth?" Poseidon looked thrilled and grabbed Athena as she opened her mouth to speak, teleporting away with her. The six behind her looked uncomfortable. Leo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We, um, we'll go somewhere else." The other gave various gestures of agreement and walked out of the empty restaurant. Annabeth cautiously sat at the same table as Percy, expecting him to explode. When he looked up, all she saw in his eyes was regret.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." The apology caught her by surprise. She was the one who should be apologizing since everything was her fault.

"But- I... It was my fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I mean my mom did blackmail me, but I didn't tell you or anything and I should have. I also wanted the job. I mean I know that it was a mistake because I still love you and everything sucked with out you. Despite you being a Seaweed Brain an-" She was cut off by Percy kissing her. She returned the kiss immediately. Gods, she missed this. The taste of sea salt on his lips. The small gasp he gave when she moved her hands to his hair. His silky black hair wound through her fingers. His hands running through her blond locks. The small nibbles on her bottom lip. When they finally broke apart, she looked into his eyes. Gods, his beautiful eyes. Basically the most beautiful seas you'd ever seen times a hundred. They leaned their heads together, touching foreheads.

"Gods, how could I ever think I could live without you? I love you, Annabeth. I should have told you at Renya and Jason's wedding. Or Frank and Hazel's. Or anytime. Please, please, please promise me that you'll never go away again. I don't think I could survive this again." Percy spoke, his eyes closed. Annabeth could speak. She just nodded furiously, her mouth forming words that couldn't escape her lips. They heard a nervous chuckle from behind them.

"Are you sure we should be disturbing them, Pipes? They look like their busy."

"Shh! They'll hear us. It certainly looks like they've done something." At this the two burst into fits of giggles. Percy sighed and rolled his eyes without removing his forehead from hers.

"What about you two? Did you finally figure that thing you called a relationship out? Or are you both still in denial?" No answer. Percy broke from her with an apologetic smile. He briefly observed the two, a giant grin gracing his face.

"Look." He gestured behind her. Annabeth turned. Leo and Piper were standing there, awkwardly. Both had ruby red cheeks.

"You know, for a Daughter of Aphrodite you're pretty clueless about love Pipes." She and Percy laughed along with the others who had sneaked in behind them.

* * *

"Morning, Pipes." Leo rolled over to the still sleeping woman next to him. She groggily opened her eyes, smiling at him. She kissed him briefly before sitting up, the cover revealing her baggy t-shirt that she slept in.

"Morning, Leo. Coffee?" Leo chuckled. Even a minute after waking up and she had a one track mind. He sat up behind her, hugged her around the midsection.

"Annabeth made a pot. Turns out that Percy's the odd one out with his Earl Grey."

"Great." They walked out into the living room, greeted by a bleary eyed Percy who had his head on Annabeth's lap. He was struggling to stay awake. Annabeth chuckled.

"We're out of Earl Grey and grumpy pants here refuses to drink coffee. The rest of the pot is on the counter. Piper grunted thankfully and beelined to the counter, Leo right behind her.

Once they had their cup of coffee, they sat at the table where they were joined by a perky Annabeth and a grumpy Percy. They all exchanged weird looks.

"Did that really happen?" They all held out a hand, showing several rings, simple in Leo and Percy's case and more complex in Piper and Annabeth's.

"Wow. I guess it did."

"Of course it did. I made the rings and I can vividly remember putting Piper's on her finger." They let out a nervous chuckle. Percy sighed.

"So, ready for the married life?" Annabeth ruffled his hair.

"Ha ha. Nope." A sharp knock at door shocked them. Leo grumbled and got up.

"It's probably the Romans." He opened the door, only to get flatted by an extremely excited Reyna. The three who were behind her looked almost as surprised as Leo was.

"Ahhh! I cannot believe that you did that! The double marriage was so romantic!" She climbed off of Leo and proceeded to tackle the rest to the ground, one by one. Percy yelped loudly when she hit him, earning a chuckle from Jason and Frank. Jason help Leo up.

"Who knew that Reyna was a romantic?" Jason chuckled.

"Me. So, you're married."

"Yeah, I guess. It hasn't quite sunk in yet." Frank chuckled as Hazel drifted over to the girls who were all comparing rings.

"Don't worry. It never will." The girls let out laughs of glee, Percy had fallen asleep on the floor. The others could help but joining in the laughter. The laughter woke him up.

"Mhh. I hate all of you." Annabeth just laughed harder.

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit that I really like the Spy!Percy, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel idea behind this, but not as much as President!Reyna and First Man!Jason. Plus a little Chief Architect!Annabeth to round out the pack. Anyways, I really hoped that you liked this cause I did this instead of my World History IA which is like 20% of my second semester grade. I'm a horrible person. Or an awesome person depending on your perspective. Anyways, yeah. Hoped you liked it.**

**Court**


End file.
